Maybe baby
by sammydiplo
Summary: James Dempsey a dit oui à la proposition bien surprenante de la part de sa partenaire le Sergent Détective Harriet Winfield. Mais des nouvelles de New York pourraient bien venir compliquer leur plan.


Titre : Maybe Baby 2/3

Auteur : Sammydiplo

Résumé : Lieutenant James Dempsey de la police de New York en stage longue durée à Londres a dit oui à la proposition bien surprenante de la part de sa partenaire le Sergent Détective Harriet Winfield. Mais des nouvelles de New York pourraient bien venir compliquer leur projet.

Suite de What's love got to do with it ? et suivi d' encore un troisième et dernier volet.

Référence : Pour ceux de ma génération, c'est évident qu'il s'agit de Mission Casse Cou, et que bon ben ça se situe après la fin de la série (c. à d., pour les « jeunes », en 1986 – oui je sais, je suis vieille et la tv existait déjà !)

Disclaimer : Comme pour les autres, tout ça n'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun…

Après un premier rendez-vous désastreux qui avait frisé la catastrophe et failli mettre un terme à leur projet, les deux amants avaient fini par trouver un compromis. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que, dans le secret, trois nuits par mois, Dempsey prenait ses quartiers chez Harriet. L'embarras des débuts avait petit à petit laissé la place à une certaine complicité même si Dempsey n'avait pas renoncé à son habitude de taquiner Harriet à la moindre occasion. Celle-ci faisait semblant de s'en offusquer et leurs escarmouches étaient devenues plus superficielles. Tous les deux avaient fini par se faire à leur nouvelle vie clandestine.

Dempsey et Harriet surveillaient depuis maintenant une bonne heure la porte de l'immeuble, où leur suspect était entré, quand celle-ci rompit le silence. « J'ai un gros bouton sur le visage, ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Non », répondit Dempsey amusé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça alors ? » insista Harriet. « Pour rien » renchérit Dempsey en souriant.

Harriet fixa à son tour son partenaire, mais celui-ci soutenait son regard tout en affichant ce petit sourire qu'elle connaissait bien. Agacée, elle détourna les yeux et son visage de l'autre côté. Mais elle sentait toujours les yeux de Dempsey posés sur elle, et devina le large sourire satisfait que Dempsey esquissait. Elle sourit elle aussi. Il y avait dans l'attitude de Dempsey, son assurance à toute épreuve, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la déstabilisait. Mais elle admit que l'insistance de ce regard ne lui déplaisait pas. Depuis ces 6 derniers mois, elle avait apprivoisé le regard que son partenaire portait sur elle. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était que la façon dont elle percevait aujourd'hui ce même regard avait changé.

En deux ans de travail en équipe, elle avait cru apprendre à bien connaître son partenaire. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de faire un bébé ensemble, elle l'avait redécouvert sous un nouveau jour. Force avait été de constater que Dempsey était un amant attentionné malgré sa réputation de Don Juan. Chacune de leurs tentatives de conception, bien qu'infructueuse jusqu'à maintenant, était emprûnte de tendresse et il ne laissait jamais paraître que leurs ébats étaient pour ainsi dire scientifiquement calculés. Cette attention la touchait beaucoup car cela donnait à toute cette aventure un semblant de normalité qui lui faisait défaut au départ.

Elle décida alors de rendre son regard à Dempsey et se retourna vers lui. Elle commença de le dévisager comme lui l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais à son désavantage, Dempsey avait déjà les yeux fixés sur elle et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était soutenir son regard en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle lui offrit aussi son plus beau sourire. Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, elle éclata de rire devant un Dempsey incrédule. « Excuse-moi, mais vous aveztu as un peu de tarte aux pommes, là.» dit-elle en mimant sur son visage l'emplacement. Dempsey essaya de balayer le morceau rebelle d'un coup de langue, mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, joignant le geste à la parole, Harriet effaça avec son pouce le reste de tartre sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Dempsey eut soudain une envie folle de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux. Cette fois il ne la taquinait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder, alors elle détourna la tête et, heureusement pour elle, elle aperçut leur suspect qui quittait les lieux. Ils le prirent en filature.

De retour au SI-10, Harriet et Dempsey étaient à nouveau lancés dans une de leurs désormais légendaires escarmouches. Tout avait commencé quand Dempsey avait voulu diriger la poursuite de Clemens, le suspect qu'ils avaient dans le collimateur depuis plus de six mois. C'était grâce à l'ex de Harriet qu'il avait pu être libéré à cause d'un vice de forme dans la procédure. Harriet conduisait et, selon Dempsey, ne réagissait pas assez vite à ses injonctions pour changer de directions lorsque la voiture de devant le faisait. Excédée par ses remarques incessantes, Harriet avait voulu lui céder le volant ce qui avait eu pour effet de laisser s'échapper Clemens. Dempsey, bien sûr, n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer et en rajoutait.

« Mais bien sûr, Madame, ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse une petite remarque ! Vous êtes si parfaite Harriet ! » venait de lâcher Dempsey en entrant dans la salle des opérations.

« Et vous, vous voulez toujours tout diriger, 'Monsieur le-Super-Policier-Je-les-fais-tous-parler-peu-importe-la-manière'. Si vous n'aviez pas outrepassé vos droits la première fois que nous l'avons arrêté, nous n'aurions pas à le poursuivre encore une fois ! » répondit Harriet en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Et, nous y revoilà ! Vous allez me le rappeler combien de fois encore ? Hein ? Vous n'avez toujours pas digéré ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ! Ecoutez Harriet, je me suis déjà expliqué là-dessus. Et j'y peux rien, moi, si votre ex est un as du barreau qui préfère mettre dehors les truands alors que nous on s'emploie à les mettre dedans. »

Harriet s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le Chef Superintendant Spikings, qui avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois cette dispute, intervint pour y mettre fin une énième fois. Dempsey s'expliqua en lui faisant part des derniers développements de l'affaire Clemens, ne manquant pas d'insister sur la façon dont le suspect leur avait échappé. Harriet lui laissa volontiers le beau rôle, tout en se faisant une note personnelle que son partenaire ne l'emporterait pas aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, elle avait peut-être trouvé sa revanche en consultant ses messages. Brian McCauley, un ancien petit ami d'université demandait à la rencontrer. Dès que Spikings eut disparu dans son bureau après un vague geste de la main pour signifier à ses deux officiers qu'ils devaient se remettre au travail, elle rappela le numéro qu'il lui avait laissé. Dempsey, frustré par l'attitude peu compatissante de son supérieur se calma tout de même et entreprit de faire la paix avec sa partenaire.

Mais Harriet, encore furieuse de l'attitude de Dempsey pendant la poursuite en voiture, décida de le laisser mariner encore un peu avant d'accepter des excuses. Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit sans dire un mot.

Dempsey avait entendu la fin de la conversation téléphonique entre Harriet et son mystérieux interlocuteur et observé la minauderie avec laquelle elle avait répondu. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, il regarda sur le bureau d'Harriet et trouva la note qui avait provoqué une telle précipitation chez sa partenaire. Ce qui n'était guère habituel chez Harriet. Elle d'ordinaire si réfléchie et circonspecte. Cette attitude piqua sa curiosité et il la rattrapa dans le couloir. « Harriet ! Attendez, mais partez pas comme ça. » Dempsey arriva à sa hauteur et prit un air décontracté et avenant mais Harriet n'était pas prête à lui céder un pouce. « Désolée Dempsey, mais je vais déjeuner, et vous n'êtes pas invité »

« Ben, oui, je vois ça. Mais vous pourriez au moins me dire qui c'est ce veinard de Brian qui a droit à une voix aussi mieleuse ? Une telle démonstration d'affection en public, il doit être vraiment spécial. Parce qu'avec moi, par exemple, même après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, on en est encore à se vouvoyer ! » lança Dempsey avec ironie à Harriet qui s'en allait. « Ah, oui ? mais vous c'est différent Dempsey », rétorqua Harriet, « Vous, vous n'êtes que mon partenaire... » Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait et voulut se rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. « Ca c'est sûr, moi je n'suis bon qu'à faire des bébés, » répliqua Dempsey à voix basse en retenanten retenant Harriet par le bras. « et encore, même ça, le 'partenaire', il n'y arrive pas. » ajouta-t-il, dans le creux de son oreille, avant de retourner dans la salle des opérations sans laisser le temps à Harriet de s'excuser. « Bon appétit Harriet et surtout embrassez bien ce cher Brian de ma part. » lança-t-il vexé.

Cela faisait une demi heure que Dempsey contemplait les quelques lignes de son rapport qu'il avait tapées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harriet et à ce McCauley avec qui elle déjeunait. Après une petite reflexion, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Brian McCauley, qu'il avait rencontré à la fête organisée pour l'anniversaire de sa partenaire il y avait un peu plus de 6 mois maintenant. Déjà à l'époque il n'avait pas apprécié cet intellectuel prétentieux et snob et Harriet le savait. Mais elle avait semblé ravie de le revoir à l'époque. Et aujourd'hui, elle déjeune avec lui en faisant de grands mystères. Ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, à ce McCauley, c'était une énigme. Certes, ils étaient du même milieu et avaient fréquenté le même collège à Cambridge, mais de la à en faire une histoire d'amour, ça dépassait Dempsey.

Il essaya de chasser cet importun de ses pensées en imaginant quel scénario il pourrait bien mettre en oeuvre pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Harriet. C'était leur septième tentative et l'échec des six premières commençait à peser sur leur moral à tous les deux.

Dempsey en était là de ses pensées quand Spikings l'appela dans son bureau. « Fermez la porte, je vous prie. » ordonna le Chef Superintendant, ce qui était généralement signe d'une mauvaise nouvelle pour Dempsey. « Je viens d'avoir New York au téléphone » annonça-t-il avant de continuer « Ils vous demandent de rentrer. »

« Comment ça ils me demandent de rentrer ? » demanda Dempsey inquiet. « Et bien il semblerait que notre convention d'échange d'officiers arrive à son terme, et maintenant ils vous demandent de rentrer » répondit Spikings d'une voix laconique.

« Et moi ? » demanda Dempsey, « Ils sont encore au courant, là haut, que si je rentre, je risque peut-être ma peau ? Je suppose qu'ils y ont pensé, à ça ? » souligna Dempsey. « Ca, mon ami, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Je suppose que puisque Coltrane est en prison ici, ils pensent que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre là-bas. » répondit Spikings avec résignation.

« Ouais, je vois. Et si je refuse d'y aller ? » défia Dempsey.

« Ils vous y obligeront, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Encore une fois, on ne me demande pas mon avis, à moi ! » déclara Dempsey qui sentait la colère monter. « J'ai pas demandé à venir ici, mais on m'y a envoyé quand même. Je fais malgré tout de mon mieux pour jouer le jeu et m'habituer à vos fichues méthodes, et maintenant que je ne suis plus le Yankee de service on me demande de rentrer à New York alors que si ça se trouve il y a encore un contrat sur ma tête ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je vais accepter d'aller me faire tirer dessus comme ça sans broncher ? Comptez pas sur moi ! » lâcha Dempsey qui se replia à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés. « C'est vrai quoi, j'ai peut-être des projets, ici. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout ! »

« Ecoutez, Dempsey », intervint Spikings intrigué par la dernière réplique du policier. « Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que vous ne juriez que par New York ? Alors qu'est-ce qui vous retient à Londres ? »

« Ben, finalement, je me suis peut-être habitué à la pluie, au froid et à la grisaille mieux que je le croyais. » avança le policier d'une voix incertaine.

« Allons, mon ami ! Si vous n'avez pas mieux à m'offrir, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous. » répondit Spikings qui essayait de pousser Dempsey à la confidence. Car bien qu'il fût un élément des plus perturbateurs, il fallait reconnaître que Dempsey était un policier hors pair et que perdre un homme de valeur était une chose que le Super Intendant avait du mal à digérer. Surtout en cette période de restriction budgétaire et de manque de personnel. Et puis Dempsey finirait bien par se fondre vraiment dans le moule, essaya-t-il de se persuader pour justifier les coups de téléphone qu'il s'apprêtait à donner si Dempsey avançait une raison valable de rester ici. En dehors du fait, bien sûr, que ça lui sauverait probablement la vie, du moins dans l'immédiat. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut vous retenir dans notre beau pays ? » finit par demander Spikings avec ironie.

Dempsey ne pouvait pas révéler à son supérieur qu'il voulait rester parce qu'il avait promis à sa partenaire de lui faire un enfant. Mais s'il voulait tenir sa promesse, il avait intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse rapidement. Mais il ne put que répondre avec résignation, « Pas grand chose, c'est vrai. »en regardant machinalement à travers les murs du bureau de son supérieur, en direction du bureau d'Harriet, « Pas grand-chose, peut-être bien, finalement. »

A l'attitude de Dempsey, Spikings comprit que cette réponse en disait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle le voulait bien et décida de faire un geste. « Bien. Je vous laisse deux jours pour décider de ce que vous voulez faire, mais après ça je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous. »

« Bien Compris », acquiesça Dempsey, « je vous tiens au courant. »

Dempsey allait sortir lorsque Spikings le rappela. « Dempsey ! Qui que ce soit qui vous retient ici, assurez-vous que c'est pour une bonne raison. » mis en garde le Chef Super Intendant en signifiant à Dempsey la direction du bureau d'Harriet.

« Il faudrait d'abord que je sois sûr qu'il y a réellement quelque chose qui me retient. » répondit Dempsey en fermant la porte du bureau.

C'était leur septième tentative de conception, et après les six premières infructueuses, un sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration s'installait. Au retour de son déjeuner, Harriet était de nouveau de bonne humeur. Elle en avait oublié la dispute de la matinée et son projet de vengeance. Dempsey avait apprécié ces nouvelles dispositions, mais en même temps ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie à l'égard de McCauley qui avait redonné le sourrire aussi facilement à sa partenaire. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. L'annonce de son retour éventuel à New York qui tombait juste au moment où McCauley réapparaissait dans la vie d'Harriet était une coïncidence qu'il était difficile d'ignorer, même sans croire à toutes ces histoires de signes du destin. Il devait parler à Harriet, mettre ses idées au clair.

Des qu'ils avaient pu s'échapper, Harriet et Dempsey étaient partis du bureau mais séparément, comme Harriet insistait toujours de faire, pour se rejoindre chez elle. La soirée avait passé agréablement comme d'habitude mais Harriet n'avait rien dit de son déjeuner et Dempsey n'avait pas parlé du coup de téléphone de New York. Ensuite ils avaient fait l'amour et maintenant ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait le sommeil.

« Alors, ça va ? » demanda Dempsey à Harriet qui était allongée à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr » répondit Harriet surprise par le ton préoccupé de son partenaire. « Pourquoi, ça ne va pas, toi ? »

« Si, si si. Très bien. J'ai bien mangé, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, j'ai fait l'amour à une jolie femme qui n'attends que ça de moi, et demain au réveil nous reprendrons chacun nos vies comme si cette nuit n'avait pas eu lieu... jusqu'à demain soir. Que demander de plus ? » rétorqua Dempsey d'un ton ironique en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, Jim, je croyais que nous étions d'accord ?. » interrogea Harriet que le ton de son partenaire déplaisait.

« Oui, je sais. Moi je te fais un enfant en prenant mon pied, et toi tu réalises l'accomplissement de ta vie en l'élevant. » Répondit Dempsey avec sarcasme. « Les tâches sont bien partagées et chacun est content » Ajouta-t-il. « Sauf que Madame n'avait pas prévu que ça prendrait aussi longtemps de faire un môme. Alors forcément, le premier choix ne marchant pas, essayons de voir si le deuxième se révèlerait plus 'productif'. » Déclara Dempsey en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Je te demande pardon ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? » demanda Harriet en se redressant. Elle devinait où Dempsey voulait en venir.

« Je veux parler de ce midi. Tu es allée déjeuner avec ce Brian Mc trucmuche, là, ton ancien petit ami de fac et que tu n'as pas daigné m'en parler. Et si tu ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est que tu ne veux pas que je sache que tu le vois. »

« Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé » coupa Harriet « c'est parce que ça n'avait rien avoir avec nous, tout simplement » répondit Harriet avec indignation. « Il n'est question nul part dans notre accord que je doive t'informer de tous les hommes avec lesquels je sors ! »

« Je ne te parle pas de tous les hommes, je te parle de ce Brian Machin truc en particulier. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, ce type, pour toi. Alors si tu as l'intention de passer un 'accord' avec lui aussi, il me semble que j'ai le droit d'être informé ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de « passer un accord » avec lui, comme tu dis ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? » demanda Harriet surprise par le ton froissé de cette déclaration.

« Eh bien on ne peut pas dire que ces deux derniers mois tu aies été, comment dire, très démonstrative. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, ne t'en fais pas, tu as été très bien, comme d'habitude. » répondit Harriet, en se retournant de l'autre côtérallongeant dos côté Dempsey, signifiant à son partenaire que cette non-conversation était maintenant close.

Mais Dempsey ne voulait pas en rester là. Le mouvement d'humeur de sa partenaire ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et il se tourna vers elle. « Ecoute Harriet, c'est toi qui a voulu ça, j'y peux rien si tu n'es pas encore enceinte. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, moi, de faire ça sur commande uniquement et à heure fixe, tu te trompes. »

« Tu savais très bien quels étaient les termes de notre accord, Jim. Je ne te force pas à faire l'amour avec moi si ça t'est devenu si pénible. » rétorqua Harriet blessée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « J'ai juste l'impression que depuis la dernière fois on est devenus des robots de la reproduction. A l'heure H, 'bip' on se déshabille, H+2 'bip' préliminaires, H+15 'bip' coït reproductif et H+20 fin, merci et à la prochaine fois. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Avoue que c'est quand même un peu rude, même pour un bourreau de sexe comme moi. » Ajouta Dempsey en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Mais enfin, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? » Réagit, Harriet, incrédule. « Tu pensais peut-être que nous ferions ça 10 fois par jour tous les jours et qu'en plus je t'allumerais une cigarette une fois rassasié ? »

« Non, mais c'est une idée ça ! Ecoute, je comprends que ce doit être très frustrant de n'être toujours pas enceinte après six mois d'essais, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux personnellement, comme si je ne faisais pas mon boulot. J'ai fait tous les examens possibles et imaginables et on n'a rien trouvé. C'est juste une question de temps maintenant. » Dempsey se redressa, remonta ses oreillers et s'assit dans le lit. « Mais bon sang, faut-il que ça se passe comme ça ? C'est tout juste si on se parle en dehors du boulot. Et quand on passe la nuit ensemble c'est boulot-boulot et puis bonne nuit. Encore heureux que tu me laisses dormir ici ! »

« Je suis désolée Jim, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais de ne pas être enceinte » répondit Harriet déconcertée par la déclaration de Jim. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était le cas, et si je te l'ai laissé entendre, je te fais des excuses. » Et comme pour se faire pardonner son manque de compassion passé, elle esquissa un geste vers Dempsey qui le repoussa, trop absorbé par sa frustration pour y prêter attention.

« Oh ! Arrête. On dirait que ça t'ennuie de faire l'amour avec moi. Et c'est bizarre parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu au début. Maintenant, on ressemble à un vieux couple marié qui accomplit son devoir conjugal de façon systématique, uniquement par convention. Sauf qu'on n'est pas mariés et qu'on n'a aucune raison de se détester.

Harriet ne releva pas le manque d'attention de Jim et s'assit à ses côtés. « Je ne te suis pas Jim, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à la fin ? Que tu veux arrêter, que tu en as assez de distiller tes faveurs à une partenaire aussi peu reconnaissante de tes mérites ? Eh bien ne te gênes pas surtout ! A quoi bon continuer, puisque de toute évidence cette situation n'est agréable pour personne. Et puis qui a dit que pour faire un enfant il fallait appliquer le Kama-Sutra à la lettre ? »

« Personne, mais ça aurait pu aider. » Dempsey fit une courte pause pour rassembler ses esprits. Il fixa sa partenaire avant de poursuivre « Harriet, pourquoi est-ce qu'on essaierait pas de mettre un peu de fantaisie dans tout ça ? »

« Un peu de fantaisie » reprit Harriet incrédule.

« Un peu de passion quoi. » expliqua Dempsey. « Souviens-toi que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que je prendrais en charge la partie conception du bébé et que toi tu prendrais en charge tout le reste. »

« De la passion ? » répéta Harriet.

« Oui, de la passion ! Au lieu de faire ça à heures fixes et toujours dans les mêmes conditions, on pourrait essayer de varier un peu les plaisirs ! Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour assouvir nos fantasmes ? » expliqua Dempsey avec conviction.

« Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'assouvir mes fantasmes avec toi. » répondit du tac-o-tac Harriet.

Dempsey encaissa cette dernière réplique avant de poursuivre « Toi peut être pas mais moi oui. Et puis réfléchis, qu'est-ce que tu diras à ton gamin quand il te demandera qui est son père ? Que c'était un collègue de travail qui a voulu te rendre un petit service ou bien un homme avec qui tu as eu une folle passion et qui s'est terminée avec sa naissance ? »

L'argument ne manquait pas de poids et méritait qu'on y accordât un moment de réflexion. Ce que fit Harriet en signifiant à Dempsey qu'il avait marqué un point mais que cette conversation était close pour le moment. Mais Dempsey ne comprit pas le silence d'Harriet, et lui déclara sans ménagement, comme pour la mettre en garde, qu'elle « ferait bien de se décider vite car il se pourrait que leurs ébats soient comptés. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est du chantage ? C'est ça ? Faisons l'amour comme des bêtes ou sinon Monsieur se retire, sans jeu de mots. » éclata Harriet, en colère, en se ravisant alors qu'elle s'aprêtait à se recoucher.

« Mais non, pas du tout » calma Dempsey. « Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que pendant que tu 'déjeunais' avec ton Brian, Spikings m'a fait savoir que mon temps ici était compté. » déclara Dempsey.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harriet inquiète.

« Ben que tout d'un coup les gars, là-bas, à New York se sont souvenus que j'étais ici et que ce serait bien si je rentrais. »

« Mais, est-ce qu'ils savent que si tu retournes là-bas ta vie est en danger ? » interrogea Harriet.

« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, comme dirait Spikings ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le programme d'échange qui m'a permis de venir ici est terminé et que par conséquent les officiers concernés sont priés de rentrer chez-eux. » Expliqua Jim avec résignation.

« Et quand dois-tu partir ? » demanda Harriet effondrée qui se cala sur ses oreillers.

« Rien n'est encore fait. En réalité, j'ai même l'impression que Spikings pourrait tirer quelques ficelles pour moi, mais ce n'est pas gagné. J'ai encore quelques jours devant moi, un mois tout au plus. » déclara Dempsey en fixant Harriet dans les yeux. Il vit alors l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Harriet et il se mit à espérer, malgré lui, que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que cela signifierait qu'il faudrait qu'elle se trouve un autre père biologique.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, Harriet se serra contre Jim et tous les deux finirent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, les deux amants firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ni leur tentative de conception, ni la dispute qui avait suivi et surtout pas la manière dont ils avaient fini la nuit tendrement enlacés. Pourtant, ils le savaient, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Parce que Dempsey avait raison à propos de leurs rapports ou bien parce qu'il était sur le point de partir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait le dire. Mais ce qui était sur, c'est que toute cette histoire de faire un bébé ensemble prenait des proportions que ni Harriet ni Dempsey n'avaient envisagées et cela commençait à leur peser.

Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le quartier de Whitechapel pour y interroger un indic qui prétendait avoir des informations sur les activités litigieuses de McClemens. Mais à cette heure-ci de la journée, le trajet s'annonçait long à cause des nombreux embouteillages qui congestionnaient la capitale. Harriet avait besoin de parler. Mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« Un penny pour tes pensées. » finit-elle par demander à Dempsey qui semblait lui-aussi perdu dans ses pensées. « Hein ? Pardon ? » répondit Jim hébété. « A quoi penses-tu Dempsey ? Tu sembles perdu à des centaines de lieues d'ici. » répéta Harriet. « Ho ! Et même encore plus loin ! Je pensais à New York. »

« Ho ? » fit Harriet avec inquiétude. « Et que faisais-tu là-bas ? » ajouta-t-elle. « Je repensais à ma vie là-bas. Le boulot, les rues, les gens, les amis et ma famille, aussi. C'est bizarre, jusqu'à hier, quand Spikings m'a dit qu'il fallait que je rentre, je n'avais plus repensé à tout ça. Je veux dire que, depuis, ça me trotte dans la tête et que les odeurs et les images me reviennent en mémoire comme si je n'étais pas parti. Mais quand je fais le compte, ça fait presque trois ans que je ne les ai pas vus. » déclara Dempsey avec nostalgie.

« Ils te manquent, c'est normal. » rassura Harriet qui fixait son partenaire comme si elle voulait garder en mémoire les moindres traits de son visage. « Peut-être » répondit laconiquement Dempsey avant d'ajouter « Peut-être pas, non plus. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » interrogea Harriet. « Que j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez-moi, Harriet. » En disant cela, Dempsey se retourna vers Harriet et découvrit un visage fermé. Inconsciemment, Harriet avait redouté cette possibilité, et maintenant que Dempsey l'avait formulée, elle se rendait compte qu'il pourrait bien partir. Mais il poursuivit. « C'est vrai, après tout, je n'ai pas demandé à venir ici et même après presque trois années de service je reste le Yankee de service. Vous autres, Anglais, avec vos manières si distinguées et votre étiquette si stricte, vous avez une manière bien à vous d'accueillir les étrangers ! »

« C'est peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas comme vous, les Américains, tout simplement. » répondit Harriet agacée. Ce refrain anti-anglais, elle commençait à le connaître, et après tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui faire voir les choses autrement, ça la faisait enrager d'entendre encore ces mots dans la bouche de Dempsey.

« Tu as sans doute raison. » acquiesça Dempsey. « Mais pourtant, toi et moi, on a fini par s'entendre. Je veux dire, on forme une bonne équipe et puis il y a aussi notre petite affaire. » Termina-t-il en roulant des yeux et en esquissant un large sourire coquin. Harriet sourit avant de déclarer « Tu ne penses donc qu'au sexe ? »

« Heu, non, mais je me soigne ! » Et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux. Le souvenir de leur conversation de la veille leur revint en mémoire et c'était un sujet qu'ils ne voulaient pas aborder.

Harriet, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Dempsey avait raison. Leurs rapports étaient inscrits dans un cadre trop rigide. Mais, en accédant au désir de Dempsey, leur relation ne manquerait pas d'évoluer vers une situation dont elle savait qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne. Surtout maintenant que le départ de Jim se faisait de plus en plus vraisemblable. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça !

Quant à Dempsey, il savait que cette question impliquait des conséquences qui, dans les circonstances actuelles étaient difficilement envisageables. Pourtant, puisque le temps leur était compté maintenant, elle devenait d'une brûlante actualité.

Au bout d'un moment ils n'en purent plus et, dans la même seconde, demandèrent de concert « Alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

Dempsey décida de laisser la parole à Harriet et demanda « À propos de quoi ? »

« De ton retour à New York. » répondit Harriet. « Je ne sais pas Harriet. Ca ne dépend pas que de moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » renchérit Harriet intriguée. « D'après ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, je croyais que tu voulais rentrer à New York. » déclara Harriet intriguée par la réponse de Dempsey. « Ce n'est pas si simple, Harriet. Après tout, je pourrais très bien risquer encore ma vie en rentrant là-bas. Et puis malgré tout, ici, j'ai fini par avoir une bonne partenaire. » Cet aveu fit sourire Harriet.

« Si je devais rentrer, Dieu sait qui ils iraient me coller comme co-équipier ! Et tu sais comment je suis, je n'aime pas les changements d'équipe. Y'a qu'à voir comment ça s'est passé quand tu as voulu démissionner ! »

Cette évocation remémora des souvenirs lointains et embarrassant pour tous les deux. En effet, un accord tacite entre les deux partenaires leur avait permis d'occulter les raisons pour lesquelles Harriet avait démissionné et les conditions dans lesquelles Dempsey avait réussi à convaincre sa partenaire de réintégrer le SI-10. Et après un court silence Dempsey ajouta en regardant Harriet droit dans les yeux « Mais pour rester ici, il me faut une bonne raison. » déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire entendu.

C'était une invitation à une déclaration à peine voilée et Harriet ne savait quoi faire. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il reste, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination.

Après leur conversation de la matinée, ils avaient été trop occupés pour revenir dessus. Les informations que leur avait données leur indic avaient dues être vérifiées et après cela il avait fallu faire le point avec le Chef sur la suite des opérations. Mais Dempsey n'avait pas manqué d'observer l'absence de réaction de la part d'Harriet après sa dernière remarque.

Maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau tout seuls, dans le living-room d'Harriet. Elle savait que Dempsey attendait d'elle un signe, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Ils avaient à nouveau remis les compteurs à zéro, et se comportaient comme si la conversation du matin, et celles d'avant, n'avaient pas eu lieu. La situation devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre car tous les deux étaient conscients du côté surréaliste de leur mise en scène. Ils étaient là pour une chose bien précise et puisqu'il n'y avait apparemment rien de plus qui les réunissait, Dempsey se demanda pourquoi continuer tout ça.

Il s'approcha donc d'Harriet et l'embrassa. Harriet, d'abord surprise, s'abandonna ensuite et lui rendit son baiser, vaincue par l'attirance naturelle qu'exerçait Dempsey, bien malgré elle, sur elle. Quel que puisse être leur problème, il ne venait pas d'un manque d'attirance. Et tant que leur relation restait dans le strict cadre qu'elle avait fixée, elle arrivait à maîtriser son attirance. Mais elle se faisait parfois surprendre par Dempsey. Leur étreinte devint plus étroite, et après quelques instants, elle réussit à retrouver la maîtrise de ses émotions et refusa d'aller plus loin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Dempsey frustré. « Je ne sais pas » mentit Harriet qui reprenait le contrôle d'elle-même. « Je sais que tu penses faire pour le mieux, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Mais je crois que nous devrions discuter. »

« Ben faudrait savoir ce que tu veux » répondit Dempsey irrité. « Je croyais que nous étions là pour faire un bébé. »

« Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Jim. On ne peut pas continuer à occulter éternellement le malaise qu'il y a entre nous, Jim. » déclara enfin Harriet qui avait pris le taureau par les cornes et demandé à son partenaire une explication ouverte. Dempsey savait qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait forcément maintenant, quand Harriet l'avait décidé, alors qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises, déjà, essayé de discuter avec elle.

« De quel malaise veux-tu parler, Harriet ? Il y a un malaise entre-nous ? » insista-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. » coupa Harriet.

« Ah, oui ? » demanda avec ironie Jim. « Ho ! Tu veux peut-être parler de mon départ. Mais je te rappelle que si je pars, l'horloge tourne, alors on ferait bien de s'activer pour le faire ce gosse parce que c'est peut-être bien ta dernière chance. En tous cas avec moi. »

« Alors c'est décidé, tu rentres à New York ? » demanda Harriet.

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » défia-t-il.

Elle était désorientée par des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté elle voulait que Dempsey reste, mais elle ne voulait pas reconnaître ce que cela impliquait pour tous les deux, et de l'autre elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de rentrer chez-lui, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. « Moi ? Mais il ne s'agit pas de moi, Jim. C'est toi qui veux rentrer. Moi je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

« Ah oui ? En es-tu bien certaine Harriet ? Car de mon point de vue, tu es bel et bien concernée. Nous avons un marché, tous les deux. Si je pars, ce marché tombe à l'eau. Et si je me souviens bien, ce bébé, tu le voulais vraiment. » Il ne laissa pas à Harriet le temps de répondre et alla jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement. « A moins, bien sûr, que tu n'aies déjà un remplaçant. »

Harriet resta sans voix en entendant cette accusation. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser d'un tel calcul ?.

Mais Dempsey était excédé et cette absence de réaction le conforta dans son jugement. « Bien. Qui ne dit mot, consent. » Il attrapa sa veste d'un geste brusque. « J'espère que mon successeur te donnera entière satisfaction, Harriet. Et en ce qui me concerne, tu n'auras plus à me supporter encore longtemps. Je rentre à New York. » Et il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Contrairement à son arrivée à Londres, Dempsey avait pris le temps, cette fois, de préparer son retour à New York. Le lendemain de sa dispute avec Harriet, il était allé voir Spikings pour lui dire qu'il avait décidé de rentrer chez-lui dès qu'il serait assuré de sa sécurité et qu'il n'aurait pas à se coltiner un co-équipier encombrant ou un boulot de gratte-papier. Spikings avait bien essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette décision qui lui paraissait hâtive, mais devant l'obstination du policier américain, il avait fini par abandonner et se résigner à perdre un membre de son équipe, même si c'était ce maudit Yankee. Dans la foulée, il avait pris les jours de congé auxquels il avait droit, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Harriet depuis près d'un mois quand il se présenta chez-elle la veille de son départ.

Pendant ces quatre dernières semaines, il avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver en contact avec elle. Il lui en voulait d'avoir agit ainsi avec lui, et il s'en voulait encore plus, peut-être, de s'être engagé dans cette aventure dès le départ. Mais ce qui le gênait vraiment c'était que depuis un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, elle lui manquait et il ne voulait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir. Après tout, ils avaient quand même fait équipe pendant presque trois ans et ils avaient aussi eu une aventure, certes bien différente des histoires habituelles, mais c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Et Dempsey se vantait d'être toujours resté en bons termes avec ses anciennes petites amies.

Il en était à se demander s'il pouvait considérer Harriet comme une petite amie, car elle n'avait rien des femmes qu'il fréquentait habituellement, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Harriet. Dempsey fut surpris car il n'avait pas sonné et bredouilla un « Bonsoir Harriet » timide avant d'apercevoir Brian McCauley qui se tenait derrière elle. Il allait trouver une excuse pour repartir quand celui-ci enfila son manteau et prit congé d'Harriet en saluant Dempsey au passage.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux sur le perron ne sachant pas quoi faire quand Harriet lui sourit et l'invita à rentrer. Ca lui faisait tout bizarre de revoir Dempsey après un mois. Elle n'avait pas oublié la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, mais elle était contente de le voir. Par Chas, elle savait qu'il devait partir ces jours-ci, mais pas quand exactement. « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant signe à Dempsey de s'installer tandis qu'elle alla lui chercher une bière, sans lui demander s'il en voulait une.

« Je... » Dempsey hésita un moment puis se lança. « Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je pars demain. » Harriet lui tendit la bouteille décapsulée. « Sans verre, comme d'habitude. » dit-elle avant d'ajouter « Je sais, Chas me l'a dit. » Dempsey remercia pour la bière et avala une gorgée. « Alors, comment ça va ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Eh bien tu dois savoir que nous sommes sur le point de coincer Clemens. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. » répondit Harriet en s'asseyant à côté de Dempsey. « Ho ! Et mon père te transmet tous ses encouragements pour ton retour à New York ! »

« Ha, oui ? Sacré vieux Winfield, bien content que ce maudit Yankee ne soit plus aux côtés de sa fille pour l'entraîner dans on-ne-sait-quel-exercice-de-tir périlleux ! » plaisanta Dempsey en imitant la voix du père d'Harriet. « Il était au courant pour nous deux ? ».

« Non » répondit Harriet en souriant à l'imitation de son père.

« Et pour ton projet ? »

« Non plus. »

Devant la double négation d'Harriet, Dempsey ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner. « Comment ! Lady Harriet aurait caché des informations de cette importance à son papa ! » Harriet, qui n'était pas dupe, répondit « Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ? L'image de la petite fille modèle en prend un sacré coup ! »

« A vrai dire, je n'avais déjà plus beaucoup d'illusions sur cette image-là depuis ce fameux soir où je me suis rendu dans une chambre d'hôtel croyant avoir rendez-vous avec une jeune femme que je connaissais bien, mais où finalement je me suis retrouvé en face de Mata Ari ! » Et les deux anciens amants éclatèrent de rire à l'évocation de leur presque première nuit.

C'était incroyable. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils ne sentaient plus cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils étaient détendus et plaisantaient de leurs déconvenues comme de vieux amis évoquent leurs souvenirs communs. Ce dialogue qu'ils avaient tant recherché, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé.

Dempsey redevint sérieux et s'adressa à Harriet. « Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché pour le bébé. » Puis, se souvenant que depuis les résultats du dernier test auquel il avait assisté deux mois auparavant, ils avaient tout de même fait l'amour une fois, il voulut s'en assurer. « Tu me l'aurais dit, n'est-ce pas, si ça avait été le cas ? »

« Bien sûr ! » confirma Harriet. Cette annonce plongea Harriet et Dempsey dans un silence douloureux. Dempsey ajouta en faisant face à sa partenaire « Je regrette, vraiment. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle en caressant le visage de Jim. Au contact de sa peau contre la sienne elle eut un coup au coeur et se rendit compte à quel point il l'attirait. Oubliant la maîtrise de soit dont elle s'enorgueillait, elle l'embrassa. Dempsey lui rendit son baiser, et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il leur arrivait, ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage, dans le lit d'Harriet, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit jour.

Le téléphone sonna. Harriet décrocha et reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur. « Brian ? » dit-elle à voix basse en se levant pour s'isoler dans la salle de bain et ne pas réveiller Dempsey.

C'était trop tard. Il avait entendu le nom fatidique et vu Harriet se lever discrètement pour aller parler tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Il eut alors l'impression d'être mis k.o. par un coup de massue et lorsque la colère reprit sa place, il s'habilla. Quand Harriet raccrocha et revint dans la chambre, tout ce qu'elle vit fut un lit vide et entendit le bruit d'un moteur qu'elle connaissait bien, démarrer. Dempsey était parti.


End file.
